


Johnlock Fluff

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find a sleeping Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

John smiled as he walked in to the living room of 221b Baker Street to find Sherlock curled up in his dressing gown on the sofa, this was the first time Sherlock had slept in three days and John was keen to make sure he had a proper sleep.  
John tiptoed over to his chair and retrieved the thick woollen blanket from over the top and quietly made his way to over to where Sherlock lay, he gently draped the blanket over the sleeping form off his lover before dropping a kiss on Sherlock's forehead and quietly leaving the room.  
The end.


End file.
